How to Train Your Dragon
by Sophia Kaiba
Summary: Celeste, along with her friend Hiccup, have to try and change the villagers of the Island of Berk's ideas about dragons before things get out of control. Will they succeed or fail? (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, here's a new story I've been working on. This is my first How to Train Your Dragon story, so please bare with me. And, I've also had a few requests to update my YGO story, which I will be doing as soon as I can. I've just come to a snag with how to write the Virtual World in Season 3, as soon as I have that I'll be updating. **

* * *

How to Train Your Dragon - Part 1

This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. I have not always lived on Berk, when I was five, I was found washed up on the shore, with no memory of who I was or where I came from. The only thing I had on me, was a necklace that had my name on it, Celeste.

The Chief, Stoick the Vast, took pity on me and let me stay in the village and his friend, Gobber the Belch, took me in and has raised me for almost ten years.

I have had a good life on Berk, even though I can remember nothing of my past. I had a brand new start and loved every minute of that. I had a new family and new friends, which included Stoick's son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. Not a lot of the village like him though that I noticed over the years; he's awkward, clumsy and tends to get under a lot of people's feet.

But, I've also noticed that he's really sweet, kind and intelligent. Whenever I go with my father to the blacksmith's I always see him in the back thinking up new inventions that he think would help everyone. I see him trying to fit in with the others. . .but no one seems to want to give him a chance as they always see his faults. . .even his own father.

Ever since I arrived in Berk, I have been trained with the other kids how to use different weapons to fight against dragons that have been invading the village for a long long time.

Tonight wasn't different to any other night, the warning bell rang to indicate another dragon attack. The bell woke up dad and I and we go ready, left the house and ran to the blacksmith where Vikings were already queing up, waiting to recieve weapons from us. About ten/fifteen minutes later, Hiccup walked through the door and put on an apron.

"Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!" Dad said to him.

"What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all. . .this." Hiccup replied as he flexes his arms.

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?"

I giggled. "Daaad, stop teasing him."

I helped him and Hiccup to make and fix weapons so that the others could use them. Looking out of the window, I see my other friends gathering buckets of water to put of the fires.

First is Fishlegs, he's a chubby boy, blond hair, can be shy at times but he really knows his dragons, hes read the dragon book inside out more times than I can count.

Next is Snotlout, muscular, black hair and extremely arrogant.

Then there's the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Ruff's a girl and Tuff's a boy and they both have blond hair and can be really thick sometimes, but they're still good friends.

And then there's Astrid we get along really well together, you could say that we've become really close friends over the past ten years. Although, she can be too confident at times, but that's the way she is.

I see Hiccup leaning out of the window to look, but dad pulls him inside with his hooked hand.

"Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!" Hiccup objects.

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places!" Dad argues

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date."

I raised an eyebrow at this. A date? Okay, I had a slight crush on the boy, yes he is quite skinny for a viking and clumsy, but that makes me think he's a little cute. So, to hear him thinking about dating is a little weird for me.

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!"

Dad holds up a bola, which a Viking grabs and uses it to bring down a Gronckle dragon.

"Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me." He pats a wooden machine he's invented, which opens and shoots a bola randomly, hitting a Viking standing in the que of the shop, knocking him out. I'll admit, I was impressed, even if it did need some working on. Dad didn't seem impressed however.

"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!"

"Mild calibration issue -"

"Don't you - no - Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all. . .this." He pointed to him.

"But, you just pointed to all of me!"

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!"

"Ohhhh. . ."

"Ohhhh, yes."

"You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw. . .Viking-ness. . .contained?! THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!"

I couldn't help but giggle slightly, he was cute when he was trying to be angry.

"I'll take my chances." Dad then handed him a sword. "Sword. Sharpen. Now." He walked away to continue his job. I gave Hiccup a sympathetic smile before helping dad.

After a while, I heard yellings of Night Furies being spotted. Dad told me to get ready to go out there with him as he changed his hook for an axe.

"Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there!" We ran to the door before he turned around to Hiccup, "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean."

We then run out into the fray. As I'm helping dad, I turn and see Hiccup running and a Monstrous Nightmare chasing after him.

"Hiccup!" I yell out.

Dad sees this but Stoick has it under control as he punshes the dragon. It tried to breath fire at him, but its shots have run out as it cowers away. At this point, the dragons have finally gone and I watch as Stoick drags Hiccup away, and I hear him saying about how he shot down a Night Fury. He is my friend, but I find it hard to believe.

"It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it -"

"STOP! Just. . .stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?"

I was just able to hold back a chuckle. . .barely.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just. . .kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad."

"You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house." He looks to dad. "Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."

Dad and I leave with him.

"Quite the performance." Tuffnut says as we walk past him.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Snoutlout commented after.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so. . ."

Dad pushed his head down and threw him aside, which made me smile.

"I really did hit one." Hiccup said as we reached his house.

"Sure, Hiccup." Dad replied.

"He never listens."

"Well, it runs in the family."

"And when he does, it's always with this. . .disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." He then immitates Stoick, "Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!"

I had to chuckle there, he made a really good immitation of his father.

"Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand."

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup says sarcastically.

"I think what dad is trying to say is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not." I jumped in.

"I just want to be one of you guys." He walked into his house.

I reached out to the door as he shut it. "Hiccup. . ."

Dad put his hand on my shoulder. "Leave him be Celeste. Come on." He then led me away. "Why don't you go on home while I help clean up."

I nodded, kisses his cheek and went home. Sitting in front of the fire, I couldn't help but think of Hiccup. I felt really bad for him, all his was trying to do was help out, and it all backfired again. One day, he's going to succeed in something and be someone everyone can be proud of. . .I was sure of it.

* * *

**Well, there's part one. I hope you all enjoy. Please R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

How to Train Your Dragon - Part 2

The next morning, I go downstairs for breakfast and saw dad already up and sitting at the table.

"Morning dad."

He looks up and smiles as he sees me. "Good morning Celeste. Good sleep?"

I nod. "Yeah, it was okay."

"Good. Come on." He stands and hobbles out on his metal leg.

I smile as I grab a slice of bread and cheese and follow him out, after grabbing my axe. This morning is the start of Dragon Training. My friends and I will be spending the day, everyday of the week in the arena training on how to kill dragons. By the end of the training, whoever is the top of the class gets to kill a dragon. I have a feeling it's going to be Astrid, at least that's what she's going to strive to do, she always tries to be better than someone at something.

I follow dad to the arena and see the others already there.

"Morning guys." I say as I reach them.

"Hey Celeste, ready for this?" Astrid asks me.

I nod. "Uh-huh. As ready as I'll ever be."

She gives me a slight smile as we follow dad into the arena. Yeah, one thing to know about Astrid, she hardly smiles or show any emotion apart from anger.

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Dad announces as we walk in.

"No turning back." Astrid mutters after taking a deep breath.

"I hope I get some serious burns!" Tuffnut says excitedly.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." His twin replied

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid agrees.

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it." I hear Hiccup's sarcastic voice say.

Turning around, I see him stood behind us holding an axe. I smile, really happy to see him here.

"Oh, great. Who let him in?" Tuffnut groans.

I stand by Hiccup as dad speaks.

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village."

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him or. . .?" Snotlout brings up.

I glare at him as he walks off with the others, with Tuffnut muttering, "Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?"

Dad places his arm around Hiccup's shoulder as we walk to the group. "Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target! They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead."

I just shake my head as we get in line with the others.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder!"

"Speed: eight; Armor: sixteen." Fishlegs mutters from beside me.

"The Hideous Zippleback!"

"Plus eleven stealth times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare!"

"Firepower: fifteen."

"The Terrible Terror!"

"Attack: eight; Venom: twelve!"

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?! And. . .the Gronckle!" he finishes, placing his hand on the handle to open the cage.

"Jaw strength: eight." Fishlegs whispers, causing me to giggle

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!" Snotlout argues.

"I believe in learning on the job." Dad opens the cage door and the Gronckle flies out and starts chasing us as we run.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted. . .you're dead! Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor?!" Hiccup asks.

"Plus five speed?!" Fishlegs suggests.

"A shield!" I yell out.

"Shields! Go! Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!"

I run and grab a shield from the edge of the arena and watch as Ruffnut and Tuffnut fight over one of the shields, resulting in Ruff hitting Tuff in the head with it.

"Oops, now this one has blood on it." she says.

The Gronckle flies to them and blasts their shield with a fireball.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out! Those shields are good for another thing: noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!"

We all immediately bang our weapons on our shield and the Gronckle is shaking it's head in confusion.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five?" Snotlout asks.

"No, seven!" Fishlegs called out.

"Correct, seven! That's one for each of you!"

Fishlegs has his shield blasted out of his hands.

"Fishlegs, out. Hiccup, get in there!" I look to see him hiding behind a piece of wood.

I dodge out of the way as the Gronckle fires to me, I just avoid getting hit by it's fireball as I stand next to Astrid with Snotlout behind us as he's talking, "So, anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out!"

Astrid and I roll away as the Gronckle fires and hits his shield

"Snotlout! You're done!"

We stand up by Hiccup

"So, I guess it's just you two and me, huh?"

"Nope, just you." Astrid says as we run off as the dragon fires again, knocking Hiccups shield out of his hand.

"One shot left! Hiccup!"

I look around as the Gronckle is chasing Hiccup as Hiccup is trying to get his shield.

"Hiccup!" I yell out as I run over and stand in front of him, my shield raised. The Gronckle opens its mouth to fire as dad grabs its mouth with his hook and the dragon fires his last shot at the wall next to us as he drags the dragon off.

"And that's seven! Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage!" He locks the Gronckle in it's cage. "You'll get another chance, don't you worry. Remember: a dragon will always - always - go for the kill." Dad says walking over to us as I help Hiccup onto his feet.

Dad ended the lesson and Hiccup was the first one to leave. I sighed as I watched him leave.

"Why do you waste your time with him Celeste?" Snotlout asked me.

I turned around and saw him stood behind me with the others.

"Yeah, all he does is get himself into trouble and almost get himself killed." Tuffnut said.

"He's my friend, that's why, I'm not going to give up on him." I replied to them.

Snotlout shrugged. "Alright, please yourself. Don't come crying to us hwen your boyfriend gets mutilated." he leaves with the others, Ruff muttering how cool it'd be to get mutilated.

"Don't listen to them Celeste." Dad says as he walks over to me. "I think it's great that Hiccup has a friend like you to stand by him."

I smile. "Yeah. . .I just wish I could help him."

"Just be ther for him, that's all he needs from you."

I nod as we walk out together.

* * *

That night at dinner, we're all in the Grand Hall, minus Hiccup, who we haven't seen for the rest of the day.

"Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Dad asked.

"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble."

"Yeah, we noticed." I say sarcastically, causing her to playfully shove me.

"No, no, you were great. That was so "Astrid"." Snotlout complimented, trying to impress her.

"She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves. Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

I smiled at Hiccup as he sat down.

"Uh, he showed up?" Ruff asked.

"He didn't get eaten." Tuff suggested.

"He's never where he should be." Astrid answered, which I knew was right.

"Thank you, Astrid. You need to live and breathe this stuff." Dad dropped a book on the table. "The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of. No attacks tonight. Study up." He then left.

"Wait, you mean, read?" "While we're still alive?" Ruff and Tuff asked.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout said.

"Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And - And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week - " Fishlegs informed.

"Yeah, that sounds great. See, there was a chance I was going to read that. . ." Tuff started.

". . .But, now. . ." Ruff continued.

"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff." Snotlout answered as the four of them walked out, with Fishlegs still talking about the dragons in the book.

"So I guess we'll share?" Hiccup asked walking to Astrid and I.

"Read it." Astrid replied as she got up and walked out.

"All mine then. Wow, okay. So, I'll see you, uh. . . " Door slams shut, "tomorrow."

I giggled as I pulled the book to me. "Come on Hiccup, let's read it together."

He smiled and sat with me. "Okay. Listen. . .I wanna say thanks for helping me in the arena.

I smiled at him. "No problem. I couldn't just stand there and let the dragon try and kill you."

"Everyone else would've done." He replied glumly.

I looked at him sadly before reaching out and taking his hand. "I'm not like everyone else Hiccup. I do care about you. You're my close friend, I'd hate to see anything bad happen to you."

He smiled at me. "Thanks Celeste. . .that means a lot."

I smiled back. "You're welcome."

We were just smiling at each other for a while until I realised I was still holding his hand. Blushing, I removed my hand and cleared my throat. "So, let's read this."

He cleared his throat as well. "Erm, yeah, sure."

He opened the book and started to read.

"Dragon classifications. Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class." flicking to the next page. "Thunderdrum: This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." *Next page* "Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. *turn page* Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous. Changewing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight. Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death. Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight. . ."

He stopped on an almost blank page. I looked over his shoulder as he read;

"Night Fury: Speed, unknown. Size, unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you."

"Huh, looks like there's not much on Night Furies. . .not surprised really. They're so rare. It's a good thing you saw one when you did."

He looked to me. "Do you believe me?"

I paused for a moment, thinking of the best way to answer him. "I believe that you believe you saw one. I never really saw it for myself so I wouldn't know. . .but if you believe you shot it down. . .then I guess I can believe it, until I saw it for myself."

He nodded. "Well, thanks for being honest."

I nodded as well. "Okay. I'm off to bed. And you should as well."

"Alright. Goodnight Celeste."

I smiled. "Goodnight Hiccup."

I got up, went home and went to bed, thinking that if Hiccup is so sure about it. . .maybe he really did shoot down a Night Fury.

* * *

**Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, before I start this, a few things have been brought to my attention which I want to point out. 1, people have been commenting in the reviews for my Yu-Gi-Oh story in this story, which I would appreciate if you didn't do, as this is my How to Train Your Dragon story, not my Yu-Gi-Oh story. And 2, I mentioned either in the last chapter of this or the chapter before that I will be continuing my Yu-Gi-Oh story, but I just need some time to sort things out with the story so that everything can run smoothly, and it's taking me some time to figure that out, so I would appreciate a bit more patience please as I am also in the process of moving home soon so I might not be doing stories as frequent as before. **

**Rant over. Sorry about that, but I had to get it off my chest. Now, please enjoy chapter 3 xx**

* * *

How to Train Your Dragon - Part 3

The next day had dad putting us into a makeshift maze in the arena getting attacked by a Nadder. I noticed Hiccup not doing anything but talking to dad about Night Furies. I found that pretty odd, bearing in mind we were talking about 'his' Night Fury the night before.

"You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet? WHOA!" The Nadder fired at him, breaking his axe.

"Focus, Hiccup! You're not even trying! Today is all about ATTACK! Nadders are quick and light on their feet! Your job is to be quicker and lighter!"

"AAAAAH! I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" Fishlegs yelled out, which caused me to laugh a little as I was running.

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike!"

I could hear Ruff and Tuff arguing again.

"Ugh! Do you ever bathe?" Ruff asked her brother.

"If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot!"

"How about I give you one?!"

"Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot? Not so much. Heh, heh, heh." Gobber laughed. I guess the Nadder found them.

"Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?"

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. NOW, GET IN THERE!"

"I know, I know, but hypothetically-"

"Hiccup! Get down!" I whispered to him. He knelt behind me as I was knelt behind Snotlout and Astrid. We rolled across to the other side of the path, but Hiccup failed in his roll as the shield was too heavy and I heard the Nadder chase after him.

"Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this." Snotlout said as he pushed Astrid aside and threw his axe to the Nadder, which missed completely.

Astrid gave him a dirty look.

"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid! What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!" The Nadder started chasing after them as I went back the way we came.

"They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?" Hiccup kept asking dad about the Night Fury.

"Hiccup!"

Astrid and the Nadder were running over the top of the maze, the maze falling behind the Nadder.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screamed as she jumped off and landed on top of Hiccup, her axe embedded in his shield.

"Oooh! Love on the battlefield!" Tuff teased.

"She could do better." Ruff answered.

"Just. . .let me. . .why don't you. . ." Hiccup tried to speak.

Astrid stood and tried to pull her axe from Hiccup's shield as the Nadder appeared. Failing to do so, she picked up the axe, still attached, swung it and hit the dragon on the side of the head with the shield, causing the Nadder to stagger away.

"Well done, Astrid." Dad praised her.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?! Our parents' war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you're on." Astrid said to Hiccup, who was still on the floor before she walked away with the others.

I looked to him to see him conflicting with something in his mind before I followed the others.

* * *

That night, we're all sat on the watchtower with a fire going as we're roasting some chicken, lamb and fish as dad tells us the story about how he lost his hand and his leg to dragons.

". . .And with one twist, he took my hand, and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face: I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg."

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from the inside by. . .crushing his heart, or something." Fishlegs brought up.

"Now that's something." I spoke as I took a bite out of my fish.

"I swear, I'm so angry right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight. With my face!" Snotlout said causing me to roll my eyes.

"Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

I knew this. The tail is how the dragon flies. It helps the dragon to stay in the air and for navigation.

"Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be, too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?"

Everyone was instantly getting excited. I looked next to me to see that Hiccup had ran off. Astrid also noticed as she stood at the top of the stairs watching him run off before she sat down. She caught my eye and I just shrugged as I finished my fish.

* * *

I was woken up later that night to the sound of metal banging against metal. Getting out of bed, I looked out of my window and saw the fire in the blacksmith was lit. I knew it wasn't dad as I could hear him snoring away from the next room.

So I quickly got dressed, quietly left the house and sneaked up to the blacksmith. Peeking in through the window, I saw Hiccup tinkering about, looking like he was making some sort of sail. . .a rather small, weird looking sail. I just watched him for a while until I hid around the corner as he came out of the shop after dousing the fire and I watched him walk up to his house and go inside.

I went into the shop to see if I could find any indication to what he was making, but whatever his plans were, he had taken them with him.

"What are you up to Hiccup?" I asked no one before I went back home and to bed.

* * *

"Today is about teamwork. Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which."

I was put with Fishlegs and Hiccup we all had buckets of water so that we could face the Zippleback without getting hurt in the process.

Fishlegs then chose that moment to start quoting the Book of Dragon as we were getting surrounded by gas. "Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, by crushing its victims-"

"Will you please stop that?!" Hiccup asked, getting on edge, just like I was as I was darting my head around, looking and waiting for the dragon.

In the meantime, I could hear Snotlout starting to brag, "If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna- there!"

I then heard the sound of water being thrown and the girls squealing.

"Hey! It's us, idiots!" Ruff yelled.

"Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon." Tuff said.

"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure - Ow!" Snotlout cried out, and I knew Astrid punched him, then I heard Tuff yell out then silence for a few moments.

"OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" Tuff screamed, the dragon found him.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single-digits now." Fishlegs muttered.

One of the heads of the Zippleback appeared and Fishlegs and I both threw our water at the head, only for it to breath its gas at us.

Fishlegs and I looked to each other as he said, "Oh. Hehe wrong head." We both turned and ran away as the head came closer, breathing more gas.

"Celeste! Fishlegs!" Dad shouted, before he saw Hiccup still standing there as the other head came into view, sparking at him. "Now, Hiccup!"

Hiccup threw his water, but it didn't go high enough to reach the dragon, and it was an awkward moment as the dragon stood there watching him.

"Oh, come on!" Groaned HIccup.

"Hiccup!" Dad and I yelled as the dragon suddenly lunged towards him.

All of a sudden, the most amazing thing happened, as Hiccup stood holding his hands out, the Zippleback started moving back, away from him. We all just stood and watched in awe.

"Back! Back! Back! BACK! Now, don't you make me tell you again! Yes, that's right! Back into your cage. Now think about what you've done."

Hiccup locked the dragon in its cage, turned and saw us all staring at him in shock.

"Okay! So, are we done? Because I've got some things I need to, uh. . .Yep. I'll. . .see-see you tomorrow!"

He ran off and we all stayed where we were, too shocked to move.

"Erm. . .what just happened?" I asked aloud.

No one answered me. I didn't know it just yet, but from then on, Hiccups life was about to change. For better or worse? I didn't know yet. . .but what I did know, I was going to stay by him all the way.

* * *

**Okay, there's chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it's took a while for this, but with my hand taking time to heal, not been enjoyable. But, I hope you like this xx**

* * *

How to Train Your Dragon - Part 4

The next few days went by quickly, but each day was stranger than the last. Every night, Hiccup was in the blacksmith working on something, and every night I secretly watched him. One night I could've sworn he made some sort of saddle. I wondered what he'd need a saddle for, but I never asked him.

During classes, he was defeating dragon after dragon. The first one was grounding a Gronckle with just his hand. This caused the others, apart from Astrid, to have more respect for him as they were around him all the time asking questions. This must've been awkward for him as he kept making excuses to leave. Which I couldn't blame him for with how he was treated in the past.

The second time he put a Deathly Nadder to sleep, just as Astrid was about to attack it with her axe, which I knew would've made her mad.

Next time was with a Terrible Terror, after it had jumped on Tuff and biting him, Hiccup had forced it back into its cage. I saw as the Terror was following a light on the ground and saw it was coming from Hiccups shield, which was reflecting the light from the sun. I just smiled, wondering how Hiccup thought of these things and feeling proud of him.

* * *

That night, I went to my window again and saw the fire burning, but I could hear more banging coming from inside, as if something was being knocked over or destroyed. I saw Astrid make her way over and heard her talking.

"Hiccup? Are you in there?"

Hiccup jumped out of the window and quickly closed it. "Astrid. Hey! Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid." he was hiding something. He said hi three times and her name four. . .something was up.

"I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder."

I suddenly saw Hiccup getting pulled inside, Astrid pushed the window open, but I guess she couldn't see anything as she soon left. What I saw though, made me freeze. Behind the shop, I saw Hiccup leaving. . .on the back of a Night Fury! He was telling the truth! He really did shoot it down and he was now riding it!

* * *

The next day, Hiccup had gone missing again, so I decided to find him. Walking through the forest, I couldn't find anything, but soon I came upon some sort of cove. It had a wall of rocks surrounding it, which were about fifteen, maybe twenty foot high, a few trees and a pond in the middle. It was actually quite beautiful.

"Hiccup? Hiccup, are you here?" I called out to nothing.

I was about to leave, when I heard a rustling sound. I whipped out my axe and got ready to attack.

"Celeste?"

I turned around and saw Hiccup stood at the entrance to the cove. I relaxed and lowered my axe. "There you are."

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you of course. You've been going missing for some time and I just wondered where you kept running of too."

"Well. . .here I am."

I could tell he was, nervous. "You know, the past few nights, I've been watching you in the shop."

His eyes went wide. "Y-You have?"

"Yep. I don't know what it is you've been doing, or even how you've been able to take care of the dragons like you have."

"Actually, there's a reason for that."

Before he could say anything more, there were two thuds behind me and growling. Turning around, axe raised, I saw not one but two Night Furies!

"Oh my. . ." I gasped out as the axe fell from my hands in shock.

"Woah! Toothless, take it easy, she's a friend!" Hiccup explained as he got in between us.

"You were right. . .you took down not one but two Night Furies!"

"No, just Toothless. She came along after." He indicate the second Night Fury.

I watched as the two Night Furies soon stopped growling at me and sat on their back legs, watching me.

"This. . .This is amazing. . ." I gasped out.

Hiccup smiled. "I know. Toothless, this is Celeste. Celeste, Toothless."

"Why do you call him Toothless? I thought dragons have teeth."

"Well, Night Furies have retractable teeth."

Toothless gave me a gummy smile to prove him right. I just giggled.

"Oh, that's so cute! Hi Toothless." I reached my hand up to him, hoping to touch him.

He looked to my hand for a while before pressing his snout into it, wanting to be petted. The other Night Fury walked over and nuzzled her head under my arm, wanting some attention as well. I smiled as I stroked her, listening to them both purr.

"Wow. . .this is incredible. . ."

Hiccup smiled form where he stood. "They like you."

I smiled. "It seems like it."

"Hey, I'm about to go for a ride on Toothless, maybe she'd let you ride her."

I looked to him with wide eyes. "M-Me? Ride a dragon?"

He shrugged. "Well, yeah. There's nothing to it really."

I looked to the female dragon. "What do you think? Would you let me ride you?"

She looked to me for a few moments and then nuzzled me again, letting out a happy garble.

Hiccup chuckled. "I think that's a yes. You're going to need a name for her."

I looked to her and thought of a name for a few moments. "Hmm. . .how about. . .Jet?"

The female dragon warbled in agreement as she nuzzled my stomach.

"I think she likes that." Hiccup said as he was putting a saddle on Toothless, the same saddle I saw him making a few nights ago.

I smiled. "Yeah." I then looked down to Jet, "Will you be alright with me riding you?"

In answer to my question, she just turned around so that I could climb on. I hesitated for a moment before carefully climbing onto the dragon's back. I felt Jet's body vibrate as she purred. Smiling, I patted her neck as Hiccup climbed into the saddle.

"Are you ready Celeste?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Jet and Toothless went up into the air and we flew together. Hiccup was reading of a sheet that he used so that he could control a makeshift tail that Toothless had, which I'm guessing broke off when Hiccup shot him down.

"Oh Thor. . .Hiccup. . .this is amazing!" I exclaimed as we were in the air.

I saw him smiling as he was reading his sheet. "It is, isn't it? Okay there, bud, we're gunna take this nice and slow. Here we go. . .position three, no, four."

I watched as he moved his foot on the metal bar and Toothless new tail moved position and they flew to the left and then up with Jet and I following.

"Alright, it's go time. Its go time." I heard him say before he and Toothless went into a dive, rising up just before they hit the ocean.

"Yes, it worked!" Hiccup exclaimed just as they flew through a sea stack.

I smiled as Jet and I flew after them. "Watch out Hiccup!"

Too late as Toothless flew into one of the stacks, Hiccup apologised and moved him away, causing him to hit another stack. "That was my fault."

I had to laugh as we flew beside them in time for me to see Toothless his Hiccup in the face with his ear.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Position four, uh, three."

I then watched as they both climbed up high into the sky.

"Come on Jet, let's get them." Jet hummed before following them up.

I gasped in horror as I saw Hiccup's safety cord had come loose and he's falling with Toothless.

"HICCUP!" I scream out as Jet cries out for Toothless.

Jet flies faster as Toothless hits Hiccup with his tail as he goes out of control. Hiccup soon manages to get back onto the saddle, but they still fall. As they fall past us, Jet and I follow as they fly through some rocks that are huddled tightly together. Jet's flying above them as I watch them trying to fly their way through without getting hurt. They both soon came out of the other end, unscathed. I just breathed a sigh of relief as Hiccup screamed out in happiness and Toothless sent out a plasma blast, which came back as fire and torched Hiccup.

I laughed as Jet flew down to them as the fire went out. "Are you alright Hiccup?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." I then punched his arm.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"That was for scaring me you big doofus!"

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

I just shook my head as we found some fish for the four of us to eat and landed on an island. Hiccup and I get a campfire going as Toothless and Jet lays behind us with their share of fishes. Hiccup and I cook our fish as Toothless regurgitates one of his fish for Hiccup.

"Uh. . .no thanks. I'm good."

I chuckled just as we heard some screeching. Looking up, we saw four Terrible Terrors flying towards us. Toothless starts growling as they inch towards him to try and get some fish. One of them grabs the regurgitated fish and pulls it away, causing it and another to start fighting with each other for the food. Hearing Toothless growl, I turn to him to see him tugging a fish away from another Terror, which he manages to get and swallows, laughing at the little dragon. The Terror paws at the ground and opens his mouth as he inhales to blast at Toothless. Toothless just shoots a tiny fire into the Terror's mouth, causing it to fall on the ground and stagger away. Hiccup and I laugh.

"Not so fireproof on the inside, are you? There you go." Hiccup throws his fish to the Terror.

The Terror gobbles up the fish, one of his friend's walks over, looking at the now fed dragon in jealousy and looks back to us. Not bearing to see its sad little face, I feed him my fish as well. The first Terror pads over to Hiccup and curls up next to him as the second crawls onto my lap where he curls up and they both fall asleep.

I look to Hiccup in awe as I put my hand on the dragon. "Everything we know about you guys is wrong."

"This is just incredible. . ." Hiccup gasps out as he pets the dragon next to him.

I smile. "It really is."

We leave the island after sometime and go back to Berk where we leave the dragons in the cove and return home.


	5. Chapter 5

How to Train Your Dragon – Part 5

The next day saw the six of us in the arena for the final exam. The only two that were still fighting were Astrid and Hiccup since the others and I got knocked out of the exam. I watched worriedly and hoping that Astrid was going to pass as I knew Hiccup wouldn't be able to kill a dragon, not since we befriended Toothless and Jet and saw how those Terrors reacted to us yesterday.

I watched as Astrid dove out of her hiding place and towards the Gronkle that headed towards Hiccup, but stopped as Hiccup had the Gronkle laid out in front of him. I closed my eyes and sighed as Astrid started raging. Stoick called for silence as I saw Hiccup trying to leave.

"So, later."

Dad snagged hold of the collar of his shirt and pulled him back. "Not so fast."

"I'm kinda late for-"

"What? Late for what exactly?" Astrid asked.

Stoick called for silence as Gothi, the village elder, announced that Hiccup would be the one to kill the dragon. Everyone, apart from Astrid and I were cheering as Hiccup was put on Fishleg's shoulders and led out.

* * *

That afternoon, I looked out of my window to see Hiccup leaving the village carrying a basket. I knew that he was going to end up leaving with Toothless, so I decided I wasn't going to let him go alone. I packed a few things, ran out of the house and caught up with him just as he was going into the cove.

"Celeste? What are you doing here?" he asked once he saw me.

"If you're leaving, I'm coming with you." I simply said.

He looked shocked. "What? I can't let you come with me."

"Of course you can. I'm not letting you and Toothless go alone, and I don't think Jet would let you go alone either."

He smiled. "Thanks."

I just nodded as we went into the cove.

"Okay, we're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and us are taking a little vacation, forever. Ah, man. . ."

We sorted through our baskets at the same time, when I heard him shout;

"Aggh! What the-What are you doing here?"

Looking up, I saw Astrid sat on a boulder sharpening her axe.

"I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking! Are you training with someone?"

"Uh. . .training?"

"It better not involve this!" she says grabbing his harness.

"I know this looks really bad, but you see. . .this is, uh. . ." she let go as she heard a rustle, I immediately froze as Toothless and Jet would be nearby. Hiccup thought the same as he hurried on, "You're right! You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making. . .outfits with Celeste. So, you got us. It's time everyone knew. Drag us back. Go ahead. Here we go." He put Astrid's hand on him for her to grab him.

She just grabbed his arm and bent it back far enough for him to fall and I winced as I heard a crack.

"OW! Why would you DO that?!"

She kicked him. "That's for the lies." She then hit him with the butt of her axe. "And THAT'S for everything else."

We suddenly heard the dragons growling.

"Oh, man." We both said at the same time as I helped Hiccup up.

"Get down!" Astrid yelled out as she pushed us both down. We looked up to see Toothless and Jet running towards us. "RUN! RUN!"

"NO!" Hiccup shouted as he took Astrid's axe from her and we got in between them.

"No. It's okay! It's okay. . .she's a friend." I spoke to them, calming them down. "It's okay. You just scared them."

"I scared _them_?! Who are "them"?"

"Astrid, Toothless and Jet. Toothless, Jet, Astrid." Hiccup introduced.

Astrid just stared at us before turning and running off.

"Da, da-da! We're dead!" Hiccup announced.

I nodded as Toothless and Jet turned and walked off in the other direction with a growl. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you two are going?!"

We both got on our dragons and flew off after Astrid. Toothless grabbed her just as she was jumping over a log. She starts screaming as Toothless flies up and drops her on a branch up in a tree, with Toothless landing on the tree. Jet hovered next to her.

"Hiccup, Celeste, get me down from here!"

"You have to give us a chance to explain." Hiccup begs.

"I am not listening to ANYTHING you two have to say!

"Then we won't speak. Just let us show you. Please, Astrid." I say while holding my hand out to her.

She just looks at us for a few moments before climbing up onto the branch and taking my hand. I help her onto Jet and she sits behind me.

"Now, get me down."

"Okay, Jet, down. Gently." Jet warbles and flies up a little. I turned to Astrid. "See? Nothing to be afraid of."

I didn't see Jet give Toothless a mischievous look before she suddenly shot up into the sky, making us hold onto her tightly as Astrid started screaming.

"Jet! What is wrong with you!? Bad dragon!" I looked to Astrid apologetically, "She's not usually like this. Oh no." Jet then suddenly plummeted down and kept crashing into the ocean. "Jet what are you doing, we need her to like us!" She then flies up and starts spinning. "And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile." I felt Astrid hold me tight as Jet went down again.

"Alright! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off this thing!" Astrid calls out.

Jet suddenly levels out and finally calms down as we glide up to the clouds. I breathe a sight of relief as Hiccup joins us with Toothless.

"Are you two alright?" he asks.

I just smile. "Yeah, we're fine."

We all fly through the clouds and I smile as I look behind me and see Astrid enjoying this. We fly around Berk at night and then fly away.

"Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's amazing. . .she's amazing." She reaches down and pats Jet. "They're both amazing." Toothless and Jet croon

"So what now?" Astrid asks Hiccup, to which he groans. "Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill. . .kill a dragon." She finishes in a whisper.

"Don't remind me." Hiccup says.

Suddenly, Jet and Toothless dive down.

"Toothless, what's happening?" Hiccup asked his dragon.

"Jet, what is it?" I asked as Toothless and Jet started flying through some mist.

All of a sudden, dozens of other dragons appeared, flying beside us.

"Get down!" Hiccup quietly hissed to us as he laid across Toothless, Astrid and I did the same on Jet.

Looking ahead, I saw hundreds and hundreds of dragons.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked us.

"I don't know. Jet, Toothless, you have to get us out of here." I said to Jet.

As we were looking at the dragons, we noticed that they had different animals in their claws.

"It looks like they're hauling in their kill." Hiccup pointed out.

"Er, what does that make us?" Astrid asked, fearfully.

We flew for quite some time, following the other dragons through sea stacks, until we came upon an island with a huge volcano like mountain on it. Jet and Toothless flew inside the mountain where we saw what looked to be the dragon's nest. Thousands of dragons were lined up on ledges along the side of the volcano. Toothless and Jet landed together on a ledge and we watched as the dragons were dumping their kills in the giant hole in the centre.

"It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole." Hiccup says sarcastically.

"They're not eating any of it." Astrid says.

Looking up, we see a Gronckle slowly flying towards the hole, opens it's mouth and drops a tiny fish into the hole. The hole suddenly starts growling just before a giant dragon jumps out and swallows the poor Gronckle whole.

The three of us stare wide eyed at it.

"What. . .is that?" I asked.

"Alright, guys, we gotta get out of here." Hiccup says to Toothless and Jet. The dragon turns and sees us. "Now!"

We fly off, just narrowly avoiding the dragons snapping jaws and fly out with the other dragons.

I'm breathing heavily as we finally make it back to the cove.

"No, no, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers, and that's their queen. It controls them. Let's find your Dad." Astrid says as she jumps down from Jet.

I jump off and quickly grab her arm. "No, no! Not yet. They'll. . .kill Jet and Toothless."

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "She's right, Astrid, we have to think this through carefully."

"Celeste, Hiccup, we just discovered the Dragons' Nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret?! To protect your pet dragons?! Are you serious?!"

Hiccup and I turned to look at her seriously, "Yes." We said together.

She paused for a moment as she looked to us. "Okay. Then what do we do?"

"Just give us until tomorrow. We'll figure something out."

"Okay." She suddenly punched us both. "That's for kidnapping me." She then gave us quick hugs. "That's for. . .everything else." She turned and ran off, back to the village.

I sighed as I looked to Jet and Toothless as they were drinking from the lake. "Hiccup. . .what are we going to do? Your dad is going to freak out when he finds out about them two."

"I know, Celeste, I know. I just have to figure out a way to tell him without him freaking out."

"Good luck with that. Your dads going to kill the both of them the moment he gets wind of them."

Hiccup just sighed as we said goodnight to our dragons and left the cove.

"What will you do about tomorrow?" I asked him as we walked through the woods.

"I don't know. Just. . .do what I usually do I guess. Act before I think."

I chuckled slightly. "That can sometimes be a good thing right? I mean, it got us Toothless and Jet right?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. But, you know more than I that I can't kill a dragon. And my dads going to find out tomorrow."

I stopped and turned to him as we reached the edge of the forest. "And whatever happens, I'm going to be right there beside you Hiccup. . .just like I've always been."

He smiled at me. "Thanks Celeste."

I looked to him for a few moments before I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Hiccup." I turned and ran back home where I fell asleep, thinking of the next day and how Berk would change forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there guys, I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update my stories, but I'm going through a rough patch at the moment of depression and other things. I know you're all eager for me to continue, especially with my YGO series, but at the moment I'm struggling to get motivation to continue with my fanfics. I'm gunna continue with this for now as I'm in a HTTYD mood, but as soon as I can, I'll continue with the others. **

* * *

Chapter 6

Today was the day that Hiccup was to take his final exam, to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. I had hardly any sleep last night, all I kept thinking was Hiccup. I knew there was no way he could ever kill a dragon. He couldn't kill Toothless, but he befriended him instead. . .I had no idea was Hiccup had planned for today. . .but I had an idea that it wasn't going to end well.

I dragged myself to the arena where the whole of Berk were already gathered as Stoick was giving his speech about how he could show his face in public again and how he's proud of Hiccup.

I met Astrid just outside the gate. "Hey, you ready for this?" She asked me as she saw me approach her.

I shook my head. "Not really. Where's Hiccup?"

She nodded her head into the arena and I looked and saw Hiccup stood infront of the opening. I walked down to him, Astrid behind me.

"Be careful with that dragon." I said to him.

He turned his head to me slightly and looked back to the audience. "It's not the dragon I'm worried about."

I looked to where he was looking and saw him watching his dad.

"What are you gonna do?" Astrid asked.

"Put an end to this. I have to try. Cel, if something goes wrong. . .just make sure they don't find Toothless and Jet."

I nodded. "I will. Just. . .promise me it won't go wrong."

He looked to me and was about to say something when dad popped around the corner.

"It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead."

Hiccup turned to leave, but I took his arm. He turned to me and I kissed his cheek. "Good luck out there."

He smiled at me and went into the arena, dad dropped the gate down, separating us from Hiccup as he grabbed a shield and a small dagger.

"I'm ready." I heard him say just before the gate to the dragon pen started opening.

I watched, gripping onto the gate. "Hiccup. . ."

I felt Astrid put an arm around my shoulder. "He'll be fine. . .Hiccup's going to be fine."

I was greateful for the comfort from her, but I was so scared. Soon, I became terrified as the Monstrous Knightmare ran out, on fire. It ran along the walls of the arena, shot a blast out to sea before dropping down in front of Hiccup, slowly advancing on him with it's head down low, growling.

We watched as Hiccup dropped his dagger and shield on the ground and held his hands out in front of him. I could alread hear the groans from the other people.

"It's okay. It's okay." I heard Hiccup say to the dragon. He then took of his helmet. "I'm not one of them." Throwing his helmet to the side, he held a hand out towards the dragon.

"Stop the fight." Stoick called out.

"No! I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

Everyone else immediately started talking and whispering as Stoick stood.

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" He banged his hammer agains the metal bar, which startled the dragon and sent it to attack Hiccup, shooting fire at him as he ran.

"HICCUP!" I screamed out.

Astrid grabbed an axe from the wall, shoved it under the gate and lifted it up a bit so we could crawl under.

"HICUUP!"

Grabbing a hammer, Astrid threw it at the dragon, hitting it in the mouth, causing the dragon to stop and run after us.

"This way!" I heard Stoick shout.

Astrid and I ran to him as he had fully opened the gate. Hiccup almost made it to us, but the Nightmare shot some fire in front of him, causing him to stop and turn away, but not fast enough as the dragon caught him and pinned him down with one of his feet.

"NO HICCUP!" I shouted as I tried to run to him, but Stoick held me back.

Just then, we heard the cry of a Night Fury, I froze as I knew that Toothless had come to protect Hiccup. I looked up and saw Toothless blasting a hole in the metal fencing surrounding the top of the arena and fly in, fighting the Monstrous Nightmare. After a while of fighting, the Nightmare gave up and ran off.

Hiccup got up and ran to Toothless, pushing on his nose. "Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here!"

The other Vikings then jumped down with their weapons.

"Go! GO!"

"Take it alive!" One of the Vikings shouted.

Stoick grabbed an axe and ran in.

"Stoick, no!" Astrid and I shouted out.

"No, Dad, he won't hurt you!"

Toothless started attacking the Vikings as they rushed forward.

"No, don't! You're only making it worse!" Toothless then pinned Stoick and was about to fire a blast at him. "Toothless, STOP! No! NOOOOO!"

Toothless stopped and looked to Hiccup. The Vikings took this chance to pin Toothless to the ground.

I ran up to Hiccup and held him to keep him back from the others.

"No! Please, jus- just don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him."

Stoick just looked to Toothless. "Put it with the others!" Stoick grabbed hold of Hiccup and dragged him off as the Vikings dragged Toothless away.

I just stood and watched helplessly as Toothless was chained up. ". . .I'm sorry bud. . ."

I then felt a heavy hand placed on my shoulder and winced as I knew that hand belonged to my dad.

"Celeste, come with me."

I let him lead me out of the arena and back to the village where we went into our house. I stood there and watched him as he shut the door and turned to me.

"Celeste, I-"

"I know what you're going to say dad. How could I turn my back on the Vikings? How could I mix myself in with the dragons, after everything they did to us? To you? But, I saw myself how dragons can be. The attack us because they're only defending themselves, just like we would do. I mean, isn't Toothless proof that they're not as vicious as we think? He protected Hiccup from that Monstrous Nightmare because they're friends. I mean, I know Jet would do the same for me an-"

"Jet? Who's Jet?" Dad interrupted, and that's when I noticed my mistake.

"Erm. . .no one. . ."

"You've befriended a dragon as well?"

"Maybe. . ." He gave me a look and I sighed. "Okay, yeah, I've befriended a dragon too. But, Jet isn't vicious dad, I promise."

He sighed. "I wish I could believe ye Cel, but after our previous attacks from the beasts, ye can understand that I can't."

I nodded and was about to say something else when we heard Stoick bellow, "Ready the ships!"

Dad and I looked to each other before he told me to stay put and went outside. I heard him talking to Stoick, but couldn't hear what they were saying. Dad soon walked in.

"Hiccup told Stoick that ye found the dragons nest. We're gettin' the Night Fury to take us there."

I stared at him wide eyed in terror as I remembered the huge dragon from last night. "No! Dad, you can't go there! You don't know what you're going up against! The dragon there is nothing like we've ever seen! You're not going to win this! Please, dad, don't go!"

"I'm sorry Celest, but I ave' to go. You just stay put. I'll be back soon." He then turned and left the house.

"But, dad!" I ran out and already saw him halfway down to the docks along with more than half the village.

* * *

About an hour or so later, I went to the docks as the ships had vanished from sight long before now and saw Hiccup stood watching the ocean. I stood next to him and stayed quiet for a few moments.

"It's a mess. You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend. . ."

"Thank you for summing that up." He said, sounding annoyed. He then sighed. "Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods? It would have been better for everyone."

"Yep. The rest of us would have done it. So why didn't you?. . ." I turned to look at him. "Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I couldn't."

"That's not an answer."

"Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?!"

"Because I want to remember what you say, right now."

"Oh, for the love of- I was a coward! I was weak! I wouldn't kill a dragon!"

"You said "wouldn't" that time."

"Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years, and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!"

I looked to him for a few moments and smiled. "First to ride one, though. So. . .?"

". . .I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him, and I saw myself."

"I bet he's really frightened now. What are you going to do about it?"

"Eh, probably something stupid."

I giggled. "Good. But you've already done that."

He said nothing for a moment before he smiled at me. "Then something crazy!" he turned and ran away, causing me to grin.

"That's more like it!" I followed him out of the harbour.

* * *

**There's chapter 6, hope you all enjoyed it. I also figured that Gobber would be a bit more understanding than Stoick would be and wouldn't blow his top, unlike his friend.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hiccup and I stood in the arena in front of the dragon pens.

"If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle." We heard Fishlegs say.

Turning around, we saw him and the others stood there. Tuffnut walked to us.

"You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. That's me."

Snoutlout shoved him aside. "I love this plan!"

Ruffnut pushed him. "You're crazy! I like that. . ." she then stared at him all googly eyed. I was relived when Astrid dragged her away.

"So? What is the plan?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup smiled as he turned to the pen and opened it. He went inside and came out a few moments later, leading the Monstrous Nightmare as he had his hand on its muzzle. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Snotlout getting very nervous as he bent down and picked up a spear head.

Astrid slapped his shoulder. "Uh-uh." Snotlout but the spear back down.

Hiccup came up next to him and without taking his eyes from the Nightmare, he took hold of Snotlout's arm.

"Wait! What are you-?!"

"Relax. It's okay. . .it's okay." Hiccup told him as he placed Snotlout's hand where his own was.

I smiled as Snotlout started laughing in amazement. I looked to Hiccup and we exchanged a smile with each other before he walked off.

"Where are you going?!"

"You're going to need something to help you hold on." Hiccup explained as he took some rope out of the weapon box.

Looking back to the gate, we saw the Deadly Nadder, the Zippleback and the Gronckle come out.

"Cel, why don't you go get Jet while I get these guys sorted."

"Who's Jet?" Tuff asked.

I just smiled at Hiccup. "Right. Back in a flash."

I turned and ran out of the arena and continued running through the forest, not stopping until I got to the cove.

"Jet!?" I shouted out as I didn't see her.

I heard her screeching and saw her landing in front of me.

"Jet, we've gotta go. Toothless and the adults are in trouble."

As soon as I mentioned Toothless and trouble in the same sentence, she started getting agitated and almost took off without me.

"Woah, woah. Hiccup's got a plan to go help them."

I got on Jet and together we flew back to the arena. From the air, I could see that Hiccup had everyone settled on their own dragon. Snotlout was obviously still with the Nightmare, Astrid had took the Nadder, as I expected. Ruff and Tuff are on each other heads of the Zippleback and Fishlegs was riding the Gronckle. They all looked up as Jet screeched. Hiccup and Astrid were the only two smiling as the others looked on in shock as we landed in front of them.

"You've all got your own dragon now. That's nice to see."

"That's another Night Fury!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Is she? I didn't know, Jet why didn't you tell me you were a Night Fury?"

Jet laughed along with the others as Snotlout glared at me.

"Are we all ready to go?" I asked Hiccup.

He nodded as he walked over to me. "Yep. Everyone's got their own dragon and I've given them a quick course on how to fly."

"Awesome." I said as I held my hand out to him and helped him up behind me on Jet. "Now, let's get going."

The others cheered as Jet took off and they followed us. We flew over the sea on our way to dragon island, the others cheering in excitement behind us of being able to fly. I blushed as I felt Hiccups arms wrap around my waist so he could hold on. Though it was unexpected, it did feel nice. Astrid smirked at me as she flew next to us, I just smiled as I flew on.

Soon enough, the island came into view and we saw the giant dragon on it's feet about to attack the other Vikings.

"Plasma Blast that thing Jet!" I called out.

Jet opened her mouth and shot a blast at the dragon, causing it to stop what it was doing and turn to us as we flew past it.

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move, Fishlegs!" Hiccup called out to the others.

"LOOK AT US! WE'RE ON A DRAGON! WE'RE ON DRAGONS! ALL OF US!" Tuff shouted down to the others on the ground.

"Up, let's move it!"

"Fishlegs, break it down!" I called out to him.

"Okay! Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing! Steer clear of both! Small eyes, large nostrils! Relies on hearing and smell!"

"Okay! Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot! Make some noise, keep it confused! Astrid, Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit! Make it mad!"

"That's my specialty!" Ruff bragged

"Since when?! Everyone knows I'm more irritating! See?!" Tuff shouted as he hung upside down and made noises at her.

"Just do what Cel told you! I'll be back as soon as I can!" Hiccup ordered them as we flew off to find Toothless.

We flew over the fiery ships looking for any sign of the dragon.

"There!" Hiccup suddenly called out.

I looked back and saw Toothless watching us as we flew past. I turned Jet around and hovered over the ship, without getting set on fire. Hiccup jumped off onto the ship and turned to me.

"Go help the others!"

I nodded. "Be careful!"

Turning Jet back around, we went to fly to the others but Jet stopped and kept grunting in Toothless's direction.

I just patted her neck. "It's okay Jet, Hiccups going to get him out. Let's just do as he says and help the others."

Jet hesitantly turned and we flew back to where the others were causing distractions to the dragon. I flew back to see Snotlout on the dragon hitting it in the eyes with a hammer.

"Yeah! You're the Viking!" Astrid shouted to him.

I just smiled as I flew past. After a few moments, I heard Toothless screech. Turning around, I saw him fly up. Smiling I looked back to the others.

"He's up!" I turned to the twins. "Get Snotlout out of there!"

"I'm on it!" They shouted as they flew to the dragon and I flew Jet straight to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Are you two okay!?"

Hiccup smiled as Toothless warbled at me. "Yeah, we're fine!"

We turned to go back into the fight and saw the dragon inhaling, causing Astrid and the Nadder to be dragged back towards its mouth. Hiccup flew Toothless on and I followed as Toothless shot a blast at the huge dragon, causing Astrid to fall of her Nadder. I flew Jet down as she was falling. Jet soon levelled out.

"Did you get her?" I asked as I looked down and sighed in relief as I saw her dangling there, smiling at Jet.

Dropping Astrid off on the ground, Jet and I flew back up to Toothless and Hiccup. We hoevered in the air and looked to the dragon.

"Hey, Hiccup, that thing has wings!" I called out to him.

"Right, let's see if it can use them!"

We both flew back down and the Night Furys both attacked the dragon before flying back up.

"Do you think that did it?"

We looked down to the dragon to see it unwravelling it's wings and flying towards us.

"Well, it can fly!" I called out as we flew on.

We flew around sea stacks to try to escape from the dragon as it flew after us.

"Cel!"

Looking to Hiccup, I saw him nod up to the sky. Looking up, I saw the clouds had become thick and black. I turned back to Hiccup and nodded to him.

"Okay, Toothless, time to disappear! Come on, bud!"

"You too Jet, let's go girl!"

The four of us flew up to the clouds and disappeared inside them.

"Here it comes!" Hiccup shouted just as we avoided getting flamed by it.

We flew into the darkest parts of the clouds, Hiccup indicated for me to go to the other side as the dragon was looking around for us. Jet and I flew around it and waited. We then saw Toothless fire a blast it at as he flew past, I got Jet to do the same and we took it in turns to fire at the dragon to confuse it but also to do it some damage. The dragon soon got angry as it fired fire all around it.

"Watch out!" I heard Hiccup call out.

Jet dove to one side to avoid the fire, however it still caught my shoulder and I cried out in pain as I felt the burn.

"Cel! Are you alright!?" Hiccup asked me worriedly as we joined him and Toothless.

The dragons warbled in concern as I put out the fire.

"Yeah, I think so. Oh no! Hiccup, the tailfin!" I pointed to Toothless's tailfin and we both saw it had been set on fire and was almost burned out.

"Okay, time's up! Let's see if this works."

We flew back to the dragon.

"COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!" Hiccup yelled at it.

"YEAH! COME AND GET US, IF YOU CAN!" I yelled as we both dove down, the dragon following us.

I could literally feel the breath of the dragon on the back of my neck as it got closer, which caused me to worry a little.

"Hiccup!"

"Stay with me, guys. We're good. Just a little bit longer." Hiccup said to the three of us. Hold, Toothless, Jet. . .NOW!"

Both Night Furys turned upside down and fired blasts into the big dragons mouth just as it was about to attack us. The dragon roared out as it's inside started to burn. We managed to fly back as the dragon lost control and crashed into the ground and started to explode. Hiccup and I tried to manovere our dragons so we could fly out. Looking ahead, I saw the club of the tail heading towards us. I managed to get Jet out of the way in time, but Hiccup and Toothless weren't so fortunate. Turning around, I saw them both hurtling down into the fire.

"HICCUP! TOOTHLESS!"

I tried to get Jet in to find them, but another explosion blast hit Jet, causing her to lose control and fall to the ground. I closed my eyes as Jet hit the ground and I fell out of the saddle and hitting the ground myself, rolling around a few times before finally stopping.

My whole body was in agony. I tried to push myslef up off the ground but my arms gave way and I fell back. Looking around, I saw Jet laid out a few meters away from me.

"Jet. . ." I gasped out, managing to find the strength to crawl over to her. "Jet?" I placed my hand on her muzzle and she warbled and opened her eyes to look at me. I just smiled in relief.

"Celeste!" I heard my dad call out.

Looking up, I saw him run over to us.

"Dad. . ."

He knelt beside me and held me in his arms. "Oh, thank Thor, you're alive."

I just smiled as I laid my head on his chest.

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Son!" I heard Stoick call out.

Looking up, I saw him running around looking for Hiccup. I managed to stand with dads help and watched as we saw Toothless, but not Hiccup. Stoick knelt beside teh Night Fury.

"Hiccup. . ." I pulled myself from dads hold and staggered over.

I stopped just behind Stoick, but breathed a small sight of relief as I saw Toothless breathing.

"Oh, son. . .I did this. . ."

"No, Hiccup." I breathed out as I fell to my knees beside the chief.

Jet walked past us, warbling as she lowered her head to Toothless and licked him. Toothless slowly opened his eyes and looked to us, more to Stoick than to me.

"I'm so. . .I'm so sorry. . ." Stoick said to Toothless.

Toothless looked to him for a few more moments before he opened his wings and we saw his legs around Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" We both cried out as Stoick took hold of him in his arm.

Stoick threw his helmet off and laid his head on Hiccup's chest. After an agonizing few second wait, he let out a laugh of relief.

"Oh, he's alive! You brought him back alive!"

I couldn't help but cry in relief as the other started cheering. Jet nuzzled me and I held her close as Stoick place his hand on Toothless.

"Thank you. . .for saving my son."

"Well, you know. . .most of him." Dad said as he stood on Stoick's other side.

We both looked and saw Hiccup's leg badly mangled. I winced, he was going to have that removed.

Stoick gathered Hiccup into his arms and stood up, looking around at the ships that had been destroyed.

"We'll need to find a way to get back to Berk."

I stood up with Jet's help and looked to Stoick, smiling. "I have an idea of how we get back."

He and dad looked to me as I rubbed Jet's head before looking to each other, uncertainly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It took a while for everyone to get used to the idea, but we all managed to get back to Berk by riding dragons. Hiccup and I were checked out by Gothi. Apart from a serious burn on my shoulder I had a few scrapes and bruises which wouldn't take long to heal. Hiccup however, I was right that he had to have his leg taken off as it was too mangled. My dad spent a few days in the forge making a metal leg for Hiccup.

I spent a lot of my time sat by Hiccup's bedside with Toothless, who had refused to leave, so Stoick had allowed him to stay in the house.

* * *

It was now a week since we came back from Dragon Island and Berk was now becoming a better place. The Vikings had started to work _with _the dragons instead of trying to kill them, so we didn't have anymore dragon raids.

I had just come from seeing Hiccup, who had still not woken up and now walking up to Astrid and the others who were with their dragons, that they now had named. The Nightmare was Hookfang, The Zippleback Belch and Barf. . .no surprise with those names, Astrid's Nadder was called Stormfly, which I liked the sound of and Legs had called his Gronckle Meatlug.

Astrid looked up as she saw me coming. "Hey, any change?"

I shook my head. "No. He's still passed out."

Astrid put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Cel, he'll wakeup soon."

"Yeah, don't worry, you'll be with lover boy soon." Snotlout teased.

"Somebody please hit him, hard." I said as I glared at him.

Nobody had to as Jet landed on top of him as she came in from her afternoon flight. We all laughed as Snotlout groaned. I just held Jet as she nuzzled me.

"You have great timing Jet, thanks girl." she just rubbed her head further into my stomach.

"Hey, look! It's Hiccup!" I heard one of the Vikings shout out.

Looking up, I saw Hiccup standing outside his house with his dad, a crowd starting to gather around them. I smiled in relief as I ran up.

"Turns out all we needed was a little more of. . .this." Stoick said waving his arms at Hiccup.

"You just gestured to all of me."

Dad walked up. "Well, most of you." He gestured to his metal leg. "That bit's my handiwork. With a little "Hiccup Flair" thrown in. You think it'll do?"

He looked over his leg. "I might make a few tweaks." Everyone laughed.

He looked to me I walked up to him and punched his arm. "That's for scaring me!"

"What, is it always going to be this way? Cause. . ."

He soon shut up as I moved closer to him and kissed him on the lips, causing the people around us to whistle. He looked a little stunned as I pulled away.

". . .I could get used to it."

I just giggled at him as dad passed him a new tailfin, which had the Berk insignia on it.

"Welcome home." dad said to him, causing Hiccup to smile.

"Night Fury! Get down!" One of the Vikings yelled out.

Toothless had burst out of Stoick's jumped on a few Vikings and landed in front of Hiccup, causing Hiccup and I to chuckle.

We both got our dragons saddled and mounted them.

"You ready?" Hiccup asked Toothless, who warbled at him as if to say, 'duh, now hurry up.'

I smiled as I looked around the village before we flew off, the others flying with us.

* * *

That night, Hiccup and I were sat on the beach together with our dragons, who were cuddled up next to us. I sighed as I looked at the sky.

"Everything alright, Cel?" Hiccup asked me.

"Yeah. . .I was just think, this time a week ago, we were trying to figure some way to keep our dragons hidden, and now, everyone in the village has at least one."

Hiccup chuckled. "I know, crazy how things turn out, huh?"

I just smiled as I sat closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder. "Yeah. . .crazy."

I felt him freeze for a moment before he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I smiled even more at this.

"You know, I'm kinda glad I washed up here all those years ago."

He looked to me. "You are?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I smiled at him. "I wouldn't have met you then. Or Jet."

Jet crooned happily at me while Toothless glared at me and warbled as if to say, 'Hey! What about me?'

I just giggled as I got up and stroked him. "Don't worry bud, I'm happy I met you too." He purred happily before laying his head back down.

I turned to Hiccup as he was smiling at me while walking to me. "You know something," he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. "I'm glad you washed up here too." He then bent down and kissed me, to which I smiled as I kissed him back.

We pulled away after a moment and continued watching the stars before we went home.

* * *

This . .is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. The only upsides are the pets. While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have... dragons!

* * *

**Well, there we have it. HTTYD 1 is finally finished! I will be continuing in with the television series, which will be added onto this story.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Life on Berk couldn't get any better. The nightly dragon raids had finally stopped when Hiccup and I defeated the dragon queen, breaking her control on the rogue dragons. My life changed when I met Jet and Toothless a few months ago. Together, the dragons, Hiccup and I had shown the Vikings that instead of fighting with them we can ride, train and live with them.

Hiccup and I flew our Nightfuries to a sea stack where the others were waiting with their dragons.

"Okay, guys. Best Trick Competition. Who's up first?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs was about to answer when Snotlout interrupted. "Me!"

"Actually, I think it's-"

"Me!"

"Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm, GO!" Astrid yelled at him.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll go. And when we go, Hookfang and I are gonna light the sky on-" Hookfang dived off without warning, causing Snotlout to scream out the rest of his sentance, "FIRE! Oh, no!"

Hookfang pulls off many stunts, scaring his already terrified Rider into almost wetting himself. Hookfang soon circles back around and lands back on the sea stack with a thud.

"I'm alive. . .? I'm alive!"

I raise my eyebrow as we stare at him.

He cleared his throat. "Of course I am."

"It's my turn!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "Ready, Meatlug? Here we go!"

Meatlug, takes off, flies around in a simple circle, then lands.

"Yes! New personal best!"

"My turn!" "No, my turn!" The twins started arguing.

I rolled my eyes. "Guys, for the last time, same dragon."

They stopped and looked to me. "Oh, right."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut's Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch, take off, but then the Twins begin to argue on which way they should go.

"Go left!" "No, right!" "N-no, right!" "No, left!"

They narrowly miss colliding into another sea stack. Barf and Belch suddenly fling the Twins off their necks and high into the air.

"OH, NO! WHOA! THIS IS AWESOME AND SCARY! AAAH!" I hear Tuffnut scream.

Barf and Belch then catch the Twins before they can go splat, then fling them up, and back onto their necks. They then land on the sea stack.

"We almost died!" Ruff gasped.

"Yeah, I know. . .go again?!" Tuff asked, sounding excited.

"Hey! It's my turn!" Astrid spoke up before turning to Hiccup and I. "You might wanna take notes. Let's go! Yah!"

Astrid and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, shoot off the sea stack, and fly down towards the ocean.

"Okay, Stormfly, tail flip!" Stormfly flips her tail into the water. "Now twirl!" The Nadder then barrel rolls, shooting forward. "Quick, upwards spiral!" They finish their routine with a final spin, high into the air. "Alright, Stormfly!"

As she lands back on the sea stack, the other Riders congratulate her performance.

"Yeah, but can you do it without the dragon?" Snotlout asked.

She responds to him with a good, hard punch to his shoulder.

"Ow!"

Astrid then turns and gestures to us, meaning it's now our turn. We all deicded and agreed, Snotlout put up a fuss, that since Jet and Toothless were both Nightfuries and would have almost the exact same stats, Hiccup and I would work together as a team with them.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us there, guys." Hiccup says to the three of us.

Toothless and Jet make a vertical takeoff, then dives down the sea stack, right to the ocean. We pull up at the last second, and shoot forward at breakneck speed, flying neck and neck with each other. We swerve in and out through the maze of sea stacks before coming across two conjoined rocks. As soon as we get close enough, Hiccup unhooks his metal leg, and jumps onto the bridge between the two rocks with me, while Toothless glides under. We both run across the rocky bridge, then Hiccup jumps onto Toothless on the other side, while I do a front flip and land on Jet. The four of us then rocket towards the sky. Toothless and Jet then shoot out multiple plasma blasts, which explode like fireworks.

"Another win. Good job, bud." Hiccup praises Toothless.

"Yeah, you too, girl." I say as I pat her neck, causing her to croon at me.

The four of us then fly back to the village and land in chaos. As I jump down from Jet, I see a yak being chased by a Gronckle, a couple of Terrible Terrors stealing chicken from a woman, a Deadly Nadder who refuses to leave a man's roof, a Monstrous Nightmare stealing a sack of apples from another man, and another Deadly Nadder chasing a group of chickens, running under a clothesline, and stealing a woman's underwear in the process.

"Bad dragon! Let go of my food! Drop it, pesky dragon! Dragons!"

"Get off my roof, you pest!"

"Let go of that! These are my apples!"

"Give me back my dainties, dragon!"

We hear the villagers complain.

"Incoming!" We suddenly hear one of them shout.

Looking up, we see the dragons flying overhead, and we know what's about to happen.

"Look out!"

"Dragon poo!"

Hundreds of dragons are now flying over the village, relieving themselves, creating a "poop shower".

"Ew, gross, gross, gross, gross! Oh, poop! Oh, that's disgusting!"

Hiccup and I back up, avoiding the poop until we step in-between two men, Mulch and Bucket, who are using their shields as makeshift umbrellas.

"Hey, Mulch. Hey, Bucket. Sorry about the, uh-" Hiccup says to them

"Everyday at three. They're regular at least. A tip of the cap." Bucket says, to which I had to agree with. At least it wasn't every two minutes and just once a day.

"Better than the days when it was "kill or be killed"." Mulch replied, which again I had to agree with. He then turned to Hiccup, "Hey, we've got some fish for that father of yours. Bucket, give the boy the cod."

Bucket hold up an empty sack with a torn out bottom.

"I ate it already? Did I enjoy it?" Bucket asked.

I looked behind him and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "Um, actually, Bucket, I-I'm afraid the, uh-" the others turn in time to see a Terrible Terror walking away with the cod, and another two chasing after it.

I just chuckled as Hiccup and I walked away.

* * *

The next day, Hiccup and I are stood to one side of the food storage with our dragons as Stoick is giving orders to the other Vikings, my dad with them.

"Stand the elk up in the back. The fishing boats just came in with a big catch."

"Stoick!"

I look up as Mildew walks over and internally groan. Mildew was the only viking on the village that hated the dragons with a passion. He was a grumpy old man who lived on the other side of the village, away from civilization. I knew that whenever he showed up, nothing good would ever follow him.

"Ah, here's Mildew with the complaint of the day." Dad says, which makes me giggle a little.

"You picked a bad time, Mildew. I'm in the middle of storing food. The freeze is coming." Stoick says to him.

"It's the dragons again. Those demons are not fit to live among civilized men."

"Neither are you, Mildew. Why do you think we built your house so far outside of town?" Dad explains to him.

I really had to hold back my laughter, causing Hiccup to playfully hit me, with his own smile on his face.

"Ah, very well, make your jokes. Meanwhile these dragons upend our village carts! Turn people's houses into piles of rubble!"

I look up in horror as the other villagers gather round and start to agree with Mildew.

"Mildew's right!"

"They even disturb an old man's rest! Can't you see these bags under me eyes?"

"Go on, Mildew!"

"He's right, he's hideous." dad says, clearly unphased.

"These are wild and unpredictable beasts!"

"Right you are!"

"They even cracked this man's skull! Like an egg." he then knocked his stick against the bucket on Bucket's head.

"Eggs? I like eggs! Scrambled! Over easy! Poached!"

"You need to put those dragons in cages!"

"I agree!"

"If you don't, they'll eat us out of house and home and destroy the entire village!"

I stand beside Stoick as the angry crowd continues to yell.

"They don't mean any harm. They're just dragons being dragons."

Stoick put his hand on my shoulder as he stepped forward. "Look, Mildew, if there's a problem I'll deal with it."

"Oh, there is a problem, Stoick. And I think I speak for everyone when I say you better do something about it."

He and the villagers walked away.

That night, I was sat with Hiccup in his room with Toothless and Jet as Stoick discussed the dragon problem with dad.

"We can't just let dragons run wild like they own the place. Hey, we could put up signs!"

"Signs? For dragons?"

"No! For the people."

"Signs? For Vikings? We're not big readers, Stoick."

"Then we'll build a huge net and stretch it around the plaza."

"Nets? You do know they breathe fire?"

"I know very well they breath fire, Gobber. Maybe Mildew was right. We have to figure something. . ."

This is when Hiccup wen down and stepped in, the dragons and I followed. "No, no, wait, Dad. What if I deal with the dragons?"

"You?"

"Who else? If anyone can control them, I can. I'm the best man for the job."

"You're not a man yet, Hiccup."

"Not if you don't give me the chance to be!"

"Fair enough, you'll have your chance. . .starting tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, I watched as Hiccup walked through the village, ready to begin dragon-wrangling. He didn't want me to get involved as his dad had entrusted him with controlling the dragons.

"I could see this ending badly." I say to Jet, she crooned in agreement as we flew up into the sky and watched everything from above.

Just as I said, everything went very wrong for the poor guy. Sheeps got caught fire, draongs were destroying everything and stealing things from the villagers, and to top it all off, he can't hide in time as the dragons fly overhead and poop.

* * *

That night, I knock on Hiccups door, he answers and groans as I walk in.

"Bad day huh?" I ask as I follow him upstairs and stroke Toothless as he bounds over.

Hiccup sits on his bed and tries to relax his body. "Hiccup Oh, everything hurts. . ." he then lifts his metal leg. "Even this."

I smile as I stand behind him and start to rub his shoulder, I feel him relax his shoulders. "How's this?"

"That's feeling a little better."

"Hiccup?" We suddenly hear Astrid's voice.

"Astrid?" Hiccup calls out as he stands and I stand next to him.

Astrid walks into his room.

"Hey, Astrid. What a nice surprise!" Hiccup greets.

"So, how was your day?"

"Uh, uneventful. Hung around the plaza. You know. . ."

"Yeah, I do know. We saw you out there. It's hard to believe you're still standing."

I smile and chuckle as Hiccup flops down onto his bed.

"Ugh. . .! I'm gonna be seeing flaming sheep in my dreams for the next month."

"Hiccup!" Stoick's angry voice shouts.

"Oh boy." I mutter as he walks in.

"Hiccup, what's going on out there? The plaza looks like a war zone."

"I know it looks bad. . ."

"Really bad." Astrid whispered.

I smiled as I looked to her. "Not helping." she just grinned back at me.

"Yeah, but this is only Phase One of my master plan." Hiccup announces.

"Oh, so you do have a plan?" Stoick asks as he folds his arms across his chest.

"I do. . .of course I do! It's very complex. Lots of drawings, several moving parts. Yeah, it's, uh, pretty wild."

"Uh-huh. Well, this better be real. Because Mildew's stirred up the whole island. And if you don't get those dragons under control, they'll be calling for their heads."

He left as Toothless and Jet start to worry at that last comment.

"Don't worry, bud. Your head's not going anywhere." Hiccup calms Toothless.

"Or yours, girl." I say as I pay Jet.

"You do realize there are, like, a bazillion dragons out there and only one of you? I hope you really do have a plan." Astrid says to him.

* * *

The next morning, We are gathered with our dragons in the old arena.

"That's your plan? Train dragons?" Ruff asked.

"Here? Where we used to kill them?" Tuff finished.

"Right. . .because we don't do that anymore. That's why it's available." Hiccup announced.

"Actually, the dragons do seem a little nervous." I pointed out as I looked to the other dragons, who were looking around skittishly.

"That's because they're very sensitive. Meatlug especially. She lost a cousin here. We try not to talk about it." Fishlegs explains.

"It's amazing your dad just gave us the arena." Astrid says to Hiccup.

I just see Hiccup smile sheepishly "Well, it would be, if he did, yeah, but, he didn't, so that's another thing we should try not to talk about."

I stop him. "Wait, so we're going behind your father's back?"

He groans. "There you go, talking about it! Uh. . .alright. Everybody, here's the thing. The dragons are out of control. We want them to live in our world without destroying it but they can't without our help. They've been blowing things up in the village. . .we've gotta do something about that."

"Got it! Help dragons blow things up! We can totally do that." Tuff says.

"No. I believe I said-"

"Here's how we're gonna do it: First, we make them really, really angry." Ruff explains.

"No problem. We anger everybody." Tuff pointed out.

"No, you guys, this is serious! Mildew wants all of our dragons caged. And I don't know about you, but that's not okay with me."

"You're right. She's sorry." Tuff says, causing Ruff to glare at her brother.

"Okay, then." Hiccup takes a loaf of bread out of the basket he brought with him. "Next problem: The dragons are eating everything in sight. Now, when a dragon grabs something it's not supposed to have, you can get him to drop it by giving him a little scratch just below the chin."

As he explains this, he holds up the loaf of bread, which Toothless takes from him. He then gets Toothless to drop the bread by scratching his chin, which the dragon enjoys.

Snotlout then spoke up. "Ehneneneneuh! Maybe that works for you and Toothless, but Hookfang and me? We do things a little different." Snotlout takes the bread from Hiccup, then tosses it to Hookfang, who catches it in his mouth. "When I want this big boy to do something I just get right in his face and-DROP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME?"

Annoyed, Hookfang drops the bread, then grabs Snotlout in his mouth, leaving just his legs visible.

"See? He dropped it."

"Heh heh. Should we help him?" Tuff asks.

"Yeah, in a minute." I reply with a smirk.

"Alright. We've got a lot of training to do, but together, we can keep these dragons under control."

"Uh. . .can somebody do that chin-scratchy thing? Hello? You guys still there?"

* * *

Later that afternoon, we're all walking through a surprisingly dragon-less part of town.

"Huh. No dragons." Fishlegs says.

"That was easy." Ruff announces.

"Lunch?" Snotlout asks.

Hiccup looks around. "That's weird. If the dragons aren't here, where are they?"

A distant explosion is heard, along with scattered screams. Suddenly, a mushroom cloud appears near the food storage house.

"Erm. . .Something tells me that way." I speak up as we rush to where the explosion cam from.

"Ow! Stop it! Give me that- that's mine!"

We finally arrive at the scene, where what was once the food storage house is now a pile of smoking splinters. They also see the guys dragons eating all the fish from storage.

"Stormfly?" "Hookfang?"

Stoick came out of the storage house. "They've eaten everything! We've got nothing left for the freeze!"

Mildew walks up to him. "I warned you Stoick. But did you listen to me? No. You put a bunch of teenagers in charge! Now look what the dragons have done! Caging is too good for those beasts."

"Dad, I swear I can fix this. We- we were just starting to-"

"Enough, Hiccup! How can I trust you to control all the dragons, when you and Celeste couldn't even control your own?"

We look to where he's pointing to see Toothless and Jet who were digging in a basket of fish.

"Oh, Toothless. . ."

"Jet, bad girl. . ."

"Bucket! Mulch! Man the boats! We need another catch!" Stoick orders as he throws baskets to the two vikings.

"It's too late, Stoick. It took us six months to catch all that fish." Mulch points out.

"Don't tell me it's too late! We've got to try!"

"Of course we do! Uh, don't tell the Chief it's too late. You're always so negative!" Mulch scolds Bucket.

"I don't know what it is with me."

I do feel sorry for the poor guy.

"Dad, please! You gotta listen to me. I know dragons better than-"

"Not now, Hiccup. I have a village to feed. The dragons have done enough damage. By tonight, I want every one of them caged. Understand?"

"Bah! You can't just cage these dragons! You need to send them away now!"

Other vikings started agreeing with Mildew.

"Stoick, Mildew's right!"

"Get 'em out of here!"

"You're right, Mildew. We'll cage them tonight, and in the morning, Hiccup will send them off the island. I'm sorry, son."

I just watched in shock and horror as he walked away.

* * *

At dinner, we were all gathered in the Great Hall with sad looks on faces.

"I can't believe we have to send them away!" Snotlout exclaims.

"It's gonna be weird. I got used to seeing Stormfly's face being the first thing I see every morning."

"Every night before I went to sleep, Meatlug would lick my feet. Who's gonna do that now?!"

Ruff tries to lighten the mood. "I volunteer Tuffnut!"

Tufft's too sad to care though. "Whatever. What time should I be there?"

"Come on, guys. Let's get this over with." Astrid says as she stands with the others.

"This is the worst day of my life! We're never gonna see our dragons again!" Fishlegs calls out as they leaves the hall.

"We can't let that happen! Toothless is the best friend I've ever had." I playfully punch his shoulder as he smiles at me. "Apart from you, of course."

I give a small smile as I rub Jet's head just as we hear Mildew's voice, mocking Hiccup.

"Oh, Toothless, I'm gonna miss you so much. . ." Looking up, I glare as he walks over, keeping my hand on Jet as she growls at him. "You know what your mistake was? Thinking dragons could be trained. But a dragon's gonna do what a dragon's gonna do. It's their nature. And nature always wins." He then walks away.

Before Toothless could attack him out of anger, the Great Hall doors open, letting in a cold chill that makes the fireplace go out. Toothless decides to help by relighting the fire with a plasma blast.

"Oh! Thank you, Toothless." A woman thanks him.

"You know what? Mildew is absolutely right! Come on, guys!"

I looked at him as he hopped on Toothless and flew off. "Wait, what?"

I hopped on Jet and we followed him out. I followed him as he flew to the arena and saw the gates closing on the dragons.

"Don't close it!"

We land Toothless and Jet near the gates, he jumps off then grabs the lever to open the gate back up.

"We are not locking them up."

What happened? Did you change your father's mind? Or are we going behind his back again. . .?" Astrid asks.

"Uh. . .one of those. Look. The dragons are gonna do what they're gonna do. It's their nature. We just need to learn how to use it!"

We spend that night planning what we were going to do the next day.

* * *

The next day, in the afternoon, Hiccup flew out with Snotlout to get some fish.

"Come on! Follow me!" I say to Astrid and Fishlegs as we fly towards Mildew's field, where we see him trying to plant some cabbage.

He looks up as we fly over. "Huh?"

"Afternoon, Mildew!" Astrid greets as she uses Stormfly's tail to dig into the soil, while I fly down to pour cabbage seeds into the ground-up dirt.

"Three o'clock! Time for the fertilizer!" I say to him. "

"Fertili-?"

That's whn Hundreds of dragons begin flying over Mildew's field, Fishlegs and Meatlug joining them. Meatlug and the rest of the dragons begin pooping onto the field, providing a good fertilizer to help grow Mildew's cabbage.

I grin at the old man. "Smile, Mildew! We just saved you three months of work!" We then fly off and fly to the storage shed as Hiccup and the twins are hearding wild boar inside, I smile as dad cheers and shuts the doors.

"That's the way to do it!" Hiccup exclaims as we land.

"Whoo-hoo! That was awesome!" Fishlegs exclaims.

"How did you know that was gonna work?" I ask him.

"Because they're dragons, and they're gonna do what dragons do. We just have to work with them and not against them. You know who we should actually be thanking-?"

It's then we hear the old mans voice. "There they are, Stoick! Those dragons don't look like they're in cages to me."

"No. This is not what I asked for."

Later that day, we're all gathered in the arena, when Stoick and dad approach us. This doesn't bode well.

"Oh, no! What's Stoick gonna do to us?" Fishlegs asks, sounding nervous.

"I'm too pretty for jail!" Ruff exclaims.

"Ha, where'd you hear that?" Tuff teases.

"You all disobeyed my orders. . .and there will be consequences." Stoick says to us.

"I told you we were gonna get in trouble. Ugh, you never listen to me!" Astrid scolds Hiccup.

Hiccup steps up, ready to take full responsibility.

"Dad, if anyone's going to get in trouble, it should be me."

"Nope. You all had a hand in this. Youtook over this place without asking. You released the dragons against my wishes. Things are going to change around here. That's why I-"

"You're getting a Dragon Training Academy!" Dad yells out, interrupting Stoick.

"Gobber! I wanted to tell them!"

We all look to dad and Stoick in shock and confusion before it's replaced by relief and happiness.

"I'm sorry. You're right. Go ahead."

"Well, you told most of it!"

"You can tell him the part about how proud you are of them!"

"GOBBER! Hiccup. . .well, what he said. You've all made me proud. This Dragon Training Academy is for you."

He opens the cages inside the new Academy, releasing all of our dragons. We all run to our dragons.

I immediately hug Jet as I reach her. "Hey there, girl."

"Now all you have to do is train 'em." Stoick says to Hiccup.

"Not a problem, Dad. After all, I've got him." Hiccup indicates Toothless.

"Ah-hem?" I clear my throat as I stand with the others.

Hiccup turns and smiles at me. "And. . .them, too."

We spend the next day cleaning out the arena, I look up and smile as I see Hookfang and Meatlug hanging the new sign on the new Academy: The Berk Dragon Training Academy.

"Berk Dragon Academy. I like the sound of that." I say to Hiccup, who agrees with me.

The two of us then hop on our Nightfuries and fly around Berk.

* * *

As the sun was setting, I fly Jet out alone to the same seastack where we had the Best Trick Competition and just sit there. Looking across the ocean, I think of my life now. I arrived to this island when I was five years old and had the greatest life I could have asked for. I had a great father, great friends, an awesome dragon friend and I also had Hiccup as a boyfriend.

There were times where I would think of my life before this. . .but I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't remember where I lived, my birth parents or anything. I sometimes wonder if I would've had as good of a life as I had now. . .I somehow doubted it.

I looked into my hand to see the only link I had to my past, my 'Celeste' pendant I was found with. I couldn't help but think about the people who gave me this name. Who were they? What were they like? Did or do I have any siblings?

I sighed as I looked back over the ocean again. Feeling a nudge in my side, I smiled as Jet was nuzzling me in concern. I patted her head.

"I'm fine, girl. Just have a lot on my mind right now."

She just crooned as she laid her head on my lap.

It was then we heard the familiar call of Toothless. Turning around, we saw him land and Hiccup sliding off him.

"There you are, milady." Hiccup said as he walked over.

I smiled at his nickname of me. "Hey there."

He sat with me as Jet went over and laid next to Toothless. "What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking." I replied as I looked back at the ocean.

"About?"

I opened my hand to show him my pendant. "The past. Who I was, where I came from. Anything and everything I could think off."

He was silent for a moment. "Still can't remember anything?"

I shook my head. "I can't remember anything of my life before Berk. All I remember is waking up here."

"That's gotta be tough."

"Don't get me wrong, I do love it here. I love being with my dad, with you and the dragons. But. . .I just wished I knew something about where I came from. . .no matter how big or small it was."

He was silent again for a few moments before taking my hand, causing me to look at him. "Cel, I know this may sound harsh and something you may not want to hear right now, but you have to stop worrying about this. If you focus everything on finding out something that can't be found, you're going to drive yourself insane. I'm sure you will remember or come across something from your past, but, for now, try to focus on the present and the future. . .our future, together. And with Toothless and Jet." They looked at us as they heard their names. ". . .I don't want to lose you Cel. . .I love you too much to see watch you go insane."

I looked to him for a moment before smiling. "You do realise that's the first time you said you love me, right?"

He smiled back. "It's the truth."

I hugged him with a huge smile, as he hugged me back. "Thank you, Hiccup. I love you too."

He gave me a little squeeze before pulling away and kissed me, to which I, of course, kissed him back. We pulled away after a moment and I stood as I looked down to my pendant before looking back at the ocean, closing my hand around it.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked.

"Getting rid of the past." I took a step back and threw the pendant as hard as I could, watching as it flew through the sky and landed in the ocean. Sitting back down, I leant my head on Hiccup's shoulder and taking his hand. "And saying hello to our future."

I felt Hiccup slide his other arm around my shoulders and pull me closer to him. "I'm proud of you, Cel." he then kissed my head. I smiled as I snuggled into him more.

The dragons then came over and nuzzled us both before curling around us, Jet laying her head on my lap, Toothless doing the same with Hiccup. I just smiled as the four of us sat there, watching the sunset. Hiccup was right, I don't need to focus on my past. I already know who my family are, I already know who I am.

I am Celeste, daughter of Gobber the Belch, and I come from the village of Berk.


	10. Author Note

Hi there guys.

Just a little thing to say that at the moment, this part of How to Train Your Dragon will be put on hold until I have watched every episode of the Riders of Berk series, which will take me a while. So, instead I'm going to be updating from the second movie as a separate story until I have caught up with the series. Thank you all for staying with me this long, I really appreciate all of your comments. Love you all xx


End file.
